Teach Me About love
by Eternity's Angel
Summary: AU-He was the only soul survivor from a terrible car crash, leaving him unloved. He managed to build himself a heartless and cruel CEO, that is until he met a woman who he had simply lust after, never realizing...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Card Captor Sakura**. All copyright material goes to **CLAMP**. But, **I do own this plot to this story.**

****

**Teach Me About Love**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Prologue**

A boy around the age of 6, woke up, only to see tall people around him. When his vision was clearer, he founded out that the tall people around him were doctors and nurses. One of the doctor, who held a clipboard was frowning down at him, while looking at the board, flipping to pages that was clipped on it.

"Hello. We're thankful that you're awake. Do you remember anything, little one?" the doctor asked, looking down at the brown-haired boy, who was sitting on the bed.

"W-W-W-What happened?" the boy asked timidly.

"You were in a car accident. Listen, we need to know if you remember anything? Do you remember your name? Your parents? How old you are?" the doctor pressured the boy, but gently.

"I-I-I..." the boy tried to remember something, but he felt a sharp pain in his head. Holding his head together, trying to ease the pain away, he regained himself. "My name is Li Syaoran. I am 6 years old. My parents had took me on a ride to the countryside. B-B-But, something happened along the way. The car..it..it was shaking. Then, I blacked out."

"I see. Syaoran, your parents are dead. Miraculously, you were the only survivor in that accident. But, your parents were unfortunate. I am deeply sorry, but they're dead. We're glad that you're alive though. Again, miraculously, you didn't have any anemisa. If you did, that would be worst." the doctor said, letting the child swallowed in what he just said.

"M-M-My parents...are...are..dead? **NO!** They can't be! I saw them before! We were so happy, going to the countryside! We were excited! NO! They can't be dead! They can't be! Please, tell me it isn't true!" Syaoran shot out of the bed, and grabbed onto the doctor's white coat jacket. "Please! Tell me! They aren't really dead! **TELL ME!"** Tears were falling from his hazel brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. There was nothing that we could do. Since your parents have no other living relative, we have to send you to the orphanage until you're eligible to inherit your parent's wealth and company. From what I gathered, your parents were wealthy, and own certain companies. Since you're their only heir, you have to reach to a certain age in order to inherit them. In the meantime, one of the companies' executive will take over for now. I'm sorry Syaoran. I know it hurts, but you should be glad that you lived. I'm truly sorry, but I couldn't do anything." the doctor said, feeling heartbroken at the sight of the child. Syaoran let go of his hold on the doctor, and fall to the ground, crying uncontrollable. The doctor closed his eyes, and left the room; didn't want to see the child going through this.

_**NO!** They can't be dead! They promised me that we'll have fun. We'll see the farm! We'll see animals! But...they're gone! _Syaroan thought, holding his head, shaking every thought of his parents dead. _No! Why? Why did they have to leave me? **Why? Mother? Father? Why? **_

---

**A/N:** Hello. This was my very first story of **Card Captor Sakura**. When I re-read the first two chapters, I felt like I wanted to **revised** this story..well, only a bit. This story is **un-edit**! Please review and tell me what you thought of the new version...well..sort of the new version. Chapter 1 would come out shortly. In the meantime, please enjoy this prologue-it may not be much, but I'll hurry up with the next update.

**Eternity's Angel**


	2. An Unusual Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Card Captor Sakura**. All copyright materials belong to **CLAMP**. But, **I do own the plot to the story.**

**Teach Me About Love**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter 1: An Unusual Day**

It was just any ordinary day for Li Syaoran. He had gotten out of the orphanage at age 16, which was a legal age to start living on his own in Tokyo, Japan. Ten years of struggling in the orphanage was not what any ordinary child would like to experienced it. Over the years in the orphanage was a everyday nightmare for Syaoran. Once he had arrived in the orphanage, the kids was very cruel to him. They would always make fun of him and nobody would go near him. Nobody even wants to be his friend, which broke the little child's heart. Since then, he never did make any friends; nobody was very true to him.

So, over the years, Syaoran was left in the dark loneliness of the orphanage, as he watched painfully as the children played with each other, always laughing and having a buddy to talk or play with. He also experienced pain as he watch from one child to another one child as they got adopted pone by one; he had always wished that somebody would come and take him away and make him feel loved by that person. Over the years, he starts building up his own walls to keep other people from reaching him. He had change from a fragile boy to an unloved and full of bitterness man.

Once he had gotten out of the orphanage, he had grown from a little boy and into a handsome man. His dark brown hazel eyes was the best feature from him; they made you stare at them with wonder. His brown hair would somehow have you desire to run your hand through it. Not to mention his muscular body. Women would love to be in his arms! But, to Syaoran, they are all a complete of nuisance. So, whenever the women would throw their selves at him, he would just turn them down. For the next decade, Syaoran managed to get a good education on his own. He also inherits his parents' wealth and company. Now, he is the boss of the company called " Li Cooperation". So, at age 26, he is one of the tops 10 in Tokyo, Japan bachelors. He had never trusted anybody; he had always been serious.

Today, he is at his office while trying to remember something. Then it hit him!

' _Damn it! I totally forgot that I have to meet this new employee that is suppose to be my new personal secretary! Um... what was her name again?_' Syaoran thought as he went to search his computer to pull out a profile about his new personal secretary.

' _Let's see, it said that her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Hmm...her name is kind of cute. Sakura...means cherry blossoms. Now, let me pull up her photo_.' Syaoran though, as he pulls up Sakura Kinomoto's picture. He looks up to see her picture. He froze as he saw how Sakura Kinomoto looks like.

Sakura Kinomoto was a startling beauty! She had short light brown hair that only reach to her neck. She has light green eyes that are filled with innocence. Not to mention her -ahem- curve mature body.

As Syaoran stare at Sakura Kinomoto's photo, his instances are bringing him to the fact that he wanted her!

Just as he was about to argue to himself, there was a knock on the door. Mentally reminding himself to finish the conversation, he quickly shut down Sakura Kinomoto's profile. Straightening himself in a more formally way, he said a quick " Come in."

A woman came in and Syaoran already recognize that it was his soon to be his personal secretary. Looking at Miss. Kinomoto, he noted that she looks much beautiful up close then the photo on his computer.

" I assume that you are Sakura Kinomoto. Am I correct?" said Syaoran as he eyed her.

" Yes. I am here for the meeting for my job as your personal secretary, Mr. Li," Miss. Kinomoto said as she walks in and closes the door behind her.

" Yes, the meeting. Why don't you have a seat, while I begin instructing you of what is it that you do as my personal secretary?" said Syaoran as he gesture the two chairs in front of his desk.

Miss. Kinomoto walked up to desk to take one of the two chairs to sit down.

" Ok, now that we are settle down, you are my personal secretary. So, as my personal secretary, you would be taking and answering my phone calls, help me with my schedule for the day, taking and writing down notes during meetings in office, formal dinners, and etc. Do you understand Miss. Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked as he looks into her eye.

Miss. Kinomoto blushed as she nodded her head.

" Good, if you like, you can start today. Would you like to start early?"

" Yes, I would like to start early. I would want to get use to it if I am going to be your personal secretary," said Miss. Kinomoto as her soft voice made it's way to his ears.

_Ah! What beautiful voice! It sounds like an angel. _

" Ok, now your office is outside my office. There's nothing for you to do right now. But, if you like, you can browse through the client's folders and get aquatinted to them. If there is any phone calls for me, tell them to leave a message. Oh, there's a meeting today and feel free to join us if you like for today. But, you don't need to take any notes, since you are starting early. But, I do expect you to take notes in future meetings. That's all. Do you have any questions?" asked Syaoran as he continues staring at Miss. Kinomoto.

Miss. Kinomoto was also aware of his gaze at her as she blushes harder.

" No, I do not have any questions."

" Ok. Also, in your spare time, you could walk freely around the building to get aquatinted with the building. If you like, I could give you a quick tour after lunch," said Syaoran, obviously well aware of her blushes as he continues staring at her.

" Um... ok. Thank you."

" No problem. Ok, you can begin you day now. I'll be in my office if you need any help."

Miss. Kinomoto nodded her head.

" Ok Mr. Li. I'll be outside if you have anything more to tell me."

Syaoran just nodded as he watch _his_ personal secretary walks out his office doors.

' _Ah! What a petite body she has. Oh! Not to mention those long legs that she got. Also with her curvy bod-_'

' _Whoa! What am I thinking? How can I be thinking about that when I had just met her! I never ever gave a damned about the other woman's who usually throws herself at me. But why this one?_'

' **Because you are falling in love with her**' his conscience told him.

' _What! Don't be that ridiculous! I can't be falling in love with her! I am simply lusting at her._'

' **Lusting at her? Since when did you start lusting over your own personal** **secretary?**' his conscience asked him with its eyebrows raised up.

Syaoran was silent.

' **Ha! I thought so!**'

' _No, you are so damn wrong! I am simply lusting after her! I do that all the time!_'

' **Really? I never recalled that you ever lust after the other woman's who usually lust over you! So, why this one is special?**'

Syaoran was silent again.

' **Since you don't have an answer, I will gladly answer it for you! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!**'

' _That is absurd! I am not in love with her!_'

' **Syaoran, you and I both know that you are in love with her! Just admit it!**'

' _I will not admit anything! I am not even in love with her! Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend._'

' **It's not over! I will convince you that you are in love with... what's her name again? Oh yeah, Sakura Kinomoto. My, what a pretty name! Syaoran, go over to your personal secretary and swept her off her feet and asked her out to dinner.**' His conscience told him, while a halo was on its head.

' Why do I even bother arguing with you? You know my answer will be NO!' argue Syaoran as he shut out his conscience.

Syaoran lean back in his chair as he relaxes in the serenity atmosphere in his office. Unfortunately, he lied to his conscience about his meeting. The meeting starts at 2pm. So, he had plenty of time until the meeting.

Still, something was nagging about his conversation about his personal secretary, Sakura Kinomoto. Wasn't he simply lusting after her? But, he never lusts over woman. Only woman lust over him. So, what's so special about this one? No, he won't let himself fall for his own secretary. He would treat her like he treats everybody else. Mean, bitter and hatred.

Lunch had strolled by, and Syaoran decided to have lunch; as ususal, by himself. When Syaoran closes his office doors, he turns around and notices that most of his employees were either going out to eat, or brought their own lunch. He walked over to the elevator and stood there. There stand beside the elevator, waiting, was Sakura Kinomoto.

---

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated it! Here is chapter 1! Remember, this is **revised**, **BUT** it's **not edit**. Please review and tell me what you thought about it!

**Eternity's Angel**

_Posted: _6/23/04

**Note: This chapter may not be fully explained, but I'll explain everything...(hopefully) in the next chapter. I have no idea when it would be update, but all I could tell you see when July comes strolling by. For now, I have to get ready for my graduation tomorrow! =)**


	3. His Tainted Memories

**Eternity's Angel:** Ok, so I haven't update in ...what? _::checks calendar::_ 10 months? Oops...hehe...I am so sorry! Lately, I have been working on my other fics, and I had **major** writer's block. Not to mention that school had been very hectic..and I mean **very**.–Not to mentioned that I haven't update in a long time...the revised version didn't count.

**Author's Note: For those of you who haven't noticed, my original pen-name was Eternity or Eternity3 (which was due to fanfiction's policy). I decided to changed it...it's now Eternity's Angel.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Card Captor Sakura**. All copyright materials belong to **CLAMP**. But, I **do own the plot to the story.**

**Teach Me About Love**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter 2: His tainted memories**

Sakura Kinomoto was having a hectic day. She never knew that she was able to get a job. She was working at the Li Cooperation. The Li Cooperation is where they make products, which they sell them successfully. Working as Mr. Li's personal secretary was not her idea as a job. But, she accepts it since she was fast at typing and successful at going through clients without a problem.

Still, something was nagging in her mind of the scene during the interview with her boss. For some reason, she found herself blushing under Mr. Li's gaze. The question is why? Why did you blush when her boss was staring at her?

She dismissed that thought as she realized it was lunchtime. She walked to the elevator to press the button that had it's arrow descending. But, her thoughts were interrupted when she realized a certain dark brown hazel eye boss was standing next to her, smiling.

"Why, hello Ms.Kinomoto. May I ask where are you going today?" asked Mr.Li, standing there, rocking his shoes like a little boy.

"I was just heading out for lunch, Mr.Li," Sakura said, turning back her head, facing the elevator, pressing the floor 1 button and the elevator's doors close. The ride down the elevator was quiet..too quiet. Serena couldn't believe her freaking luck. Here she was, trap with her baka boss and the ride on the elevator isn't helping much either. For what it seems like eternity, the elevator for instance, was going slow, way too slow, in Sakura's opinion.

'_Oh, lord. Have mercy on me. I hate being stuck here any more longer. Especially with my baka of a boss-which he is-but he's mad annoying. Especially with this morning. How rude of him! Staring at them like I am some piece of object-which I am NOT!_'

The elevator ended up in the first floor, and Sakura brushed past Syaroan and attempt to walk out of the automatic doors. '_Just a couple more steps and I am free-well, until my lunch break is over._'

"Miss. Kinomoto?"

'_Great. What does he wants now?_' She turns swiftly and saw Mr. Li standing there with a idiotic grin on his face. Sakura wish then no more than to suppress that grin off his face.

"Yes Mr.Li?" Sakura said sweetly.

"I just wanted to know, since you weren't suppose to start until tomorrow, I like to thank you that, by treating you to lunch. How about it?" asked Mr. Li.

'_Hm..an opportunity to have lunch with him? But, I can't. I promised Touya and father that I'll meet them for lunch. I'll have to decline, since why would I want to spend anymore time with him? He's one weird boss, always staring. Typical mens. Chauvinistic men!' _though Sakura, since she mentally scowl at him. "I'm sorry, but I already had plans for today."

If it wasn't her imagination, she could have sworn that he had scowl. But, she could have been wrong, since he smiled at her instead, "That's alright, Miss. Kinomoto. Maybe next time." He walked out of the automatic doors, and into the limousine that was waiting outside for him. Shrugging, she walked out the automatic doors, and went to her own separate way.

---

Syaoran didn't like one bit from what he had just faced back in the lobby. Nobody had ever refused him. Sure, he was quite a playboy, but nobody minded any bit of it. The more he pushed away, the more girls chasing his way. But, he couldn't help but wonder of this particular woman. Ever since he had lost his memories when he was little, nobody had ever given this type of feeling that he was feeling today. He would always block them out with his protective wall so they would never sweep in and just totally take control of it. No, he needed to take control and be strong. But, a while ago, all of his defense had fell when that auburn beauty had walked into office.

Sure, he had been attractive to women before, but never had they ever let his defensive wall down. _No_, he reminded himself, _it's probably just lust. Yes, lusting after her was no abnormalcy. It was just a struck of lust that had filled his heart this way. Boy, did he lusted for her. _

An idea had struck him. Yes, that would be it. Lusting after her isn't enough. He wanted to possess her. With those sweet and curvy lips, he wanted to claimed her lips with a kiss. Not to mention the innocent aura that she had around her. He wants to possess her now! Gripping the leather seat, from inside the limousine, he had set himself a task, which he would become victor at the end.

He would claimed Sakura Kinomoto as his. And it's just lust after all that he's feeling. Nothing more.

---

Sakura arrived at the restaurant where she was suppose to be meeting her father and her brother, Touya. Her mother had passed away when she was a little girl. She barely remember her, but her father and brother never failed to tell her anything about her mom. They would keep pictures around the house to remind them that she is with them everyday. Pushing the double doors, she walked over to her waiting table where her brother had arrived. Typical Touya. Always arrived earlier than her. Grabbing one of the two chairs that were left, she sat down, "Hey Touya."

Touya looked up. His black, silky black hair fell upon his black eyes. He smirked, "Now, what do you know, the little monster showed up. It's about time twerp." Touya wasn't your typical brother where they would greet you back. Instead, he would teased her endlessly, and Sakura would always fight back with him. Things still haven't changed.

Keeping her cool, she calmly said, "Don't call me monster, Touya."

"Aww, what's the matter, the monster ran out of things to say?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "No, in fact, I have plenty to say!"

"Then say it."

She was about to say more, but her father appeared, looking tired. Her father was the greatest father to her. He had done everything to be both a mother and father role model. He tried his best to substitute the absence of her mother. But, forever, she would know that deep inside her heart, her father is the best the way he is. His brunette-brownish hair had stayed the same, but his face had grown older. He was stilled a teacher teaching at the university. He loved his job so much that he continued researching that always comes into a mystery.

Sakura got up and hugged her father, who returned the hug. Touya just nodded his head to his father. Sitting down at the table, the family ordered lunch. During lunch, Sakura's father, Fujitaka asked Sakura about her job, "By the way Sakura, how was job hunting? Were you able to get a job?"

Touya made a snide comment only Sakura can hear it, "Bet she didn't . They probably realized that she's a monster and wasn't able to get a job." Sakura ignored that comment, "Actually, I did got a job. I got a job as the personal secretary of **Li Corporations** today. Isn't that great?"

Fujitaka smiled while Touya frowned. Sakura wanted to know what was wrong, but she decided to go against it. After they finished lunch, they went their separate ways. Fujitaka went back to the university and Touya went back to work, working in some other company. Sakura headed back down to **Li Corporations** to begin working again.

---

As usual, Syaroan had lunch by himself. He never had lunch with anybody. Nobody was worthy enough to eat with him, was always the thoughts inside the 26 year old bachelor man. Instead, somehow, his mind had thought back the day after he was released from the hospital.

_**:: Flashback::**_

_Young Syaroan was sitting on the hospital beds, wearing new sets of clothes that was different from the ones that he had came in with. He stared outside of his window, the sky was baby blue, and the sun shone brightly. He sighed. Outside was such a beautiful day, and what's he doing? He's inside, looking outside the window and watch the patients outside enjoying the serene weather. He touched his head, he stilled had his bandages on his head and yet, he stilled haven't remember anything. Having amesia at a very young age wasn't a very good sign. But, he is determined to regain his memories back. A knock on the door had interrupted his thoughts. A nurse was at the door, "Syaoran, somebody is here to pick you up," the nurse said gently to the child. _

_ Getting off the bed, he followed the nurse to the main lobby, where a young woman was waiting for him. The young woman had red-brownish hair with gentle hazel eyes. She smiled down at Syaroan, and bend down to his level, "Hello Syaraon. My name is Miss. Kaho Mizuki. I'll be taking you to your new home today. In that new home, you'll find other kids who would be the same age as you. Are you all set?"_

_ Syaroan nodded silently. When he had got in the hospital, there wasn't any belongings that came with him. The only item that was with him was a small kind of a piece of paper. It was a card, with a picture shape of a heart with wings. On the bottom, there were some inscriptions that has the words, _**The Love**_.__ He had spend a great deal looking over the card. He hoped it had at least given him some clues about who he was and all about him. But, without any luck, he wasn't able to. _

_ Kaho held Syaroan's hand and they walked together to her car, which was parked outside in the parking lot. Strapping him with the seatbelt, she drove the car in silence. The car finally reached in front of a big sort of 2 story building. Kaho turned to the fragile boy, who was crutching his jeans in fist. Gently, she said, "We're here. I'm sure you'll like the place."_

_ Syaroan stared at the building. There were children outside playing with each other. Some were at the playground, others were running around in the grass and some children were just observing the scene before them. Getting out of the car, he told tightly Kaho's hand as she lead him inside the area. The children stopped playing and looked up at the newcomer. Some whispered around asking each other whose the boy's identity and such. Others just stared at him, like he was some kind of a stranger. Kaho smiled warmly to the children, "Children, we have a new addition to our family. This is Li Syaroan. He'll be living with us for a while. Why don't you make him feel like home?"_

_ Children gathered around him. They were all staring at him. He didn't like the attention, but the children around him kept asking rapidly questions about him, especially about his head, which was wrapped around in bandages. _

_"What happened to you?"-"What is that on your head?"-"Eww...what are you wearing?"-"Hey kid, what in the world is that?"_

_ Rapidly questions were asked, and Syaoran didn't know what to do. He tried get away from all the madness going on-especially those questions that he felt uncomfortable with._ _Stepping away from the hyper children, he tried to pried off some childrens' grip on him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he yelled, "**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" _

_ Immediately, the children let go off him and standed back; frightened. Syaroan stood there, all shocked; when he couldn't take the staring, he ran off to some direction outside the orphanage. _

_**::End of Flashback::**_

Syaoran cringed at that memory. He stared absently at his glass of wine that he had on his table. He tightened his hold on the glass, which shattered, and his hand was filled with wine and broken glass. Waiters hurried over to his table to cleaned up the mess. He stared at his hands, too caught up with his memories. Why did he have to think back of_ that_? Those memories of the orphanage should be wiped out already. He didn't really want to experience any more of that pain. Cleaning up the drink, he got up and paid for his meal and left.

---

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciated it! This chapter took me a while to write. The revised versions was just ok; cause I just fixed the chapters. Please enjoy this chapter, and review! =) **This isn't edit**. So, please excuse my grammatical/spelling errors.

Posted on: June 29, 2004

**Eternity's Angel__**


End file.
